I Thought You Were Dead repost
by Coseepo
Summary: John's thoughts in a scene near the beginning of The Great Game. What would YOU do if you left your friend after an argument and then there was a bomb next to their apartment? Please R & R, could be read as slash if you want. Title is private joke :D


**I've reposted this, because something went wrong with the editing the first time.**

**So, at the beginning of The Great Game, there was the scene where John was at Sarah's and there was the bomb in Baker Street. Now, this was a great place for one of those amazing 'I thought you were dead' moments, and they did kind of use it, but I feel a bigger deal should've been made of it. Here are John's thoughts throughout that scene. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: This is a _fan_fiction website, guys. No one expects you to be the owner. Just saying.**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, well you better make it yourself, <em>I<em>_'__m _having a shower."

John smiled as Sarah disappeared through the door, her dressing gown swishing behind her. He began to button his shirt.

'…Back now, to our main story. There's been a massive explosion in central London.'

John looked up. His eyebrows creased with concern as he read the tagline. 'House destroyed in Baker St.'

'As yet there are no reports of any casualties, and the police are unable to say if there is any suspicion of -'

John was up. "Sarah!" he called, grabbing his coat from the stand. He looked at the TV again, searching, though he knew that was pointless. "Sarah!" He began to make for the door. "Sorry, I've gotta run."

He damn near flew out the door, mind racing.

_No __reports_ _of_ _any __casualties__… __that __had __to __be __a __good __sign, __right? __Oh __god __Sherlock, __just __be __alright. __Jesus, __I __should __have __been __there. __We __had __to __have __that __stupid __argument __yesterday. __Christ, __it __wasn__'__t __even __an __argument. __He __was __just __being __so__… __annoying. __Oh __crap, __why __was __I __so __petty? __We __didn__'__t__… __it __was__… __It __was __that __bloody __head, __and __him __being __so__… __dismissive, __and __disdainful, __and__… __Jesus __he __was __just __being __Sherlock Holmes. __Sherlock, __god, __PLEASE __be __alright, __I __am __so, __so __sorry, __just __be __alright, __just __be __okay. __Even __if __the __entire __flat __was __destroyed__… __Oh __Christ, __what __about __Mrs __Hudson? __Christ, __why __wasn__'__t __I __there? __Since __when __was __Sarah__'__s __house __so __far__away __from __Baker __Street?__God __Sherlock, __GOD, __why __do __you __have __to __spend __your __entire __life __getting __killed?_

At last Baker Street came into view… at least, what was left of it. He nearly stopped walking. Jesus… He sped up, forcing himself over. There were no ambulances… that was a good thing, at least.

"Excuse me," he said, pushing past a woman. He was surprised at the weakness of his voice. "Can I get through? Excuse me…"

The crowd seemed so huge, so long to traverse. After what seemed an age, he reached the front. He was allowed past without any trouble; another good sign. But any fears that had been quieted roared into life again as he got an unobscured view of the explosion. Christ, at least it was the building opposite theirs. If it had been their own… he shuddered, and began walking again, not realising that he had stopped. Then he reconsidered, and half ran over to 221B. He ran up the stairs.

"Sherlock?" He could hear the worry in his voice, but he didn't care. He _was_ worried, desperately so. He walked through the open flat door, staring around.

There was the pluck of a violin string. "John."

_Sherlock._ He was alright, he was with Mycroft, it was fine.

"I saw it on the telly. You okay?" He struggled to renormalize his voice.

"Hmm? What?" Sherlock seemed a little confused, and looked around at the destroyed flat around him. "Oh. Yeah. Fine. Gas leak… _apparently._"

Sherlock continued his conversation with Mycroft. John wandered further into the flat, looking around in wonderment. How was everyone fine…? He slowly began to unbutton his coat.

"Perhaps you can get through to him, John."

John jerked his head towards the older Holmes brother. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, awkward cut off point, but otherwise I'll carry on through the whole episode. Second ever one-shot, yay! So yup, reviews are, as always, much appreciated, feel free to use this idea (such as it is), cos I would LOVE to read one of these without having to write it. Kthnxbye.<strong>


End file.
